1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an aqueous adhesive composition comprising a major amount by weight of an aqueous acrylate emulsion and a minor amount by weight of a thickener for the adhesive composition which is an aqueous acrylic emulsion containing carboxylate groups and to its use for bonding paper to plastic surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Adhesive compositions for use in applying labels to plastic articles are known. These adhesive compositions typically contain a starch-containing material to sufficiently thicken the adhesive composition. However, the use of a starch-containing material in an adhesive composition has been found to distinctly reduce the adhesion of a substrate on plastic surfaces and particularly non-treated plastic surfaces.
Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention was to develop an aqueous adhesive composition which would develop high adhesive strengths in the bonding of a water-permeable hydrophilic substrate to non-treated plastic surfaces.